Anclα
by Jaz Varishkova
Summary: Existen muy pocas personas capaces de recordar el día que conocieron a sus padres. Hak es una de ellas.


_Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho.

* * *

Anclα

Las puertas de Fūga se hallan atestadas de gente: filas ordenadas de jinetes seguidas de soldados de infantería armados con lanzas y alabardas se preparan para marcharse. Al mando de ellos se encuentra el general Son Seung, el joven hijo del antiguo general Son Mundok.

Su padre también se encuentra arriba de un corcel, a su lado, y a su modo de ver su vástago se ve magnifico en esa montura blanca, ataviado con la armadura de su tribu, sosteniendo con una mano las riendas y con la otra la alabarda.

La guerra comenzó como un tímido levantamiento en la frontera con Xing, que rápidamente fue repelido por las fuerzas de la guardia fronteriza, pero con el tiempo la táctica de guerra de guerrillas ocupada por los soldados xingenses empezó a hacer estragos entre los soldados de Kouka, y la paciencia del rey se agotó.

Perder no era opción para Kouka, ni para el rey, ni para el príncipe guerrero Yu-hon. La guerra sí.

No es la primera guerra de Son Seung, pero sí la primera vez que va al mando. Su padre puede ver en sus ojos la firmeza de su espíritu y la fuerza de su voluntad.

—Es hora, padre —le dice, y una sombra de sonrisa aletea en sus labios. Espolea su caballo y se va.

Y Mundok lo ve irse tras la guerra, camino a su destino.

Siente un apretón en el pecho, y tiene miedo de darle nombre.

 _Volverá_ , se dice.

—*—

Son Mundok no es un hombre al que le agrade mantenerse quieto, pero no puede hacer nada; desde que abdicó a favor de su hijo, las órdenes son claras: no puede estar al frente de la batalla.

Su hijo le suavizó el mandato con una frase sencilla que escondía una orden:

—Siempre tiene que haber un Son en Fūga.

Todavía es vigorosa la fuerza de sus brazos y la agudeza de su visión en su ojo bueno (el otro es una reliquia de batalla), pero no puede evitar empezar a sentir el peso de los años.

Sin embargo, no puede estarse quieto.

Todos confían en Seung, él más que nadie, pero no puede evitar sentir angustia ante los reportes que le llegan desde el frente.

 _Volverá_ , se repite como una letanía.

—*—

Pero no vuelve.

La carta que sostiene entre sus manos es clara y cruel.

Son Seung había perecido en el frente de guerra sirviendo gloriosamente al ejército de Kouka, siendo su labor indispensable para la victoria del reino.

Fūga llora la partida de su joven líder, y Son Mundok no puede llorar por su propio hijo porque la Tribu del Viento necesita de alguien fuerte que lo consuele. Se mantiene con expresión impertérrita, como _debe_ ser, mientras que en el fondo su corazón se hace añicos cada vez que escucha el nombre de Seung.

Los funerales son magníficos, como corresponde a un general muerto en batalla, pero a Mundok le sabe a nada, y no puede creer que el dolor que sintió con la partida de su esposa lo encontraría vivo para sentirlo de vuelta con la muerte de su único hijo.

 _Son los hijos quienes deben despedirse de los padres_ , piensa con amargura cuando la tierra comienza a cubrir para siempre el féretro donde descansa Seung.

—*—

Jamás esperó volver a asumir el rango de general, y menos en esas circunstancias.

Se pregunta una y otra vez si fue correcto cederle el mando a su hijo. Tal vez Seung hubiera vivido, se habría casado con alguna joven de la tribu y lo habría llenado de nietos.

Tal vez habría sido él el merecedor de aquel funeral de Estado.

Él. No Seung.

Con el pasar del tiempo se acostumbra a vivir con el dolor de la pérdida, y trata de perdonarse, porque no pasa un día sin pensar en que tal vez su hijo estaría vivo si él hubiera tomado las decisiones adecuadas.

Suele oír rumores por los pasillos. La gente se pregunta si tomará de nuevo una esposa, si tendrá otro hijo que preserve el apellido Son, si volverá a amar.

Él sabe que no, que está demasiado viejo como para casarse de nuevo, y que tal vez no viva lo suficiente como para criar a un hijo. Y sabe también que tal vez el amor se le secó un poco con la partida de Seung.

 _Quizás con el tiempo las cosas se resuelvan_.

—*—

Una noche despierta por el alboroto que causan los sirvientes afuera de su habitación. Toma su daga y desliza la puerta corrediza con cuidado pensando que tal vez es un intruso que logró burlar la vigilancia de los guardias.

Encuentra a los sirvientes reunidos alrededor de un pequeño bulto acurrucado en el suelo. Es un niño.

—No sabemos cómo llegó hasta aquí, señor —le explica un guardia—. Lo encontramos ya así y no hay forma de ponerlo en pie.

El niño tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sostiene algo entre sus puños apretados que le es imposible de ver. Mundok se acerca a examinarlo, y cuando le toca la frente con la mano siente la piel del niño demasiado cálida.

—Tiene fiebre —anuncia—. Llamen a la doctora.

—¿Va a dejarlo aquí? —objeta el guardia—. ¡Ni siquiera sabemos cómo entró!

—¡Llamen a la doctora! —restalla—. Es solo un niño, es imposible que nos haga nada.

La doctora le informa que padece de la fiebre de las montañas, que dejarlo expuesto a otras personas es peligroso, y le sugiere que elija a una persona de su confianza para cuidarlo. Mundok, sin pensarlo demasiado, toma la batuta, sorprendiendo así a todo el castillo.

El niño es pequeño, de no más de siete años. Tiene el pelo negro y desarreglado. Sus ojos permanecen cerrados todo el tiempo, y mientras le cambia el trapo de la frente por otro fresco, Mundok se pregunta de qué color serán sus pupilas. La doctora consiguió enderezarlo en la cama, y de su manita cayó un dado pequeño y gastado que Mundok examinó a conciencia por mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Tal vez era hijo de un mercader y está perdido… O tal vez fue abandonado a causa de la enfermedad. Como sea, Mundok se siente responsable por el pequeño, incluso cuando solo lleva dos días de conocerlo.

Entonces el chico abre los ojos, y Mundok puede ver en ellos un azul tan profundo como el de la bahía de Awa. Un azul que, está seguro, jamás había visto en los ojos de nadie.

—Mocoso —le susurra—, ¿tu nombre?

El niño lo examina de pies a cabeza y frunce el ceño.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le pregunta, y su voz de niño suena incluso autoritaria.

—No, mocoso. Fui yo quien te hizo una pregunta primero.

—Mi dado. ¿Dónde está mi dado? ¡Me lo regaló mi papá! —Entonces comienza a llorar desconsoladamente. Mundok no sabe qué hacer y llama a la doctora. Esta llega rauda a la habitación y procede a examinar al niño que no deja de llorar hasta volver a quedarse dormido.

—La fiebre ha cedido un poco, señor —le informa—. Sin embargo, necesitará descansar por un tiempo. ¿Está seguro de que lo quiere cuidar?

—Me recuerda a Seung cuando era pequeño —dice, y puede ver que el semblante de la anciana doctora se entristece—. Cuidaré de él por un tiempo hasta que aparezcan sus padres, o decidamos su destino.

—*—

Pasan los días y la mejoría parece llegar hasta el niño para quedarse. Duerme mucho, pero pasado un tiempo ya no llora cuando despierta, sino que aprieta con fuerza en dado que Mundok le devolvió.

Descubre que se llama Hak, que su padre fue a la guerra y que nunca conoció a su madre. Es de una aldea dentro del bosque, y cuando su padre faltó comenzó a vagar hasta que llegó a Fūga.

Mundok nunca creyó en el destino, ni jamás acudió a una pitonisa a que le leyeran el futuro, pero esta vez está seguro de que el niño llegó a él por una razón, y descubre que su corazón no se había secado como él creía.

Tiene suerte de que la Tribu del Viento es generosa y no discrimina lazos entre las personas; nadie cree que está perdiendo la cabeza cuando decide adoptar a Hak. Una vez recuperado, el niño comienza a mezclarse con los otros niños que corretean por el castillo y que lo aceptan como uno más de su pequeña manada. Hak es amable, considerado y naturalmente noble, aunque con él tiene la mala costumbre de mostrarse renuente.

—Estoy muy viejo como para que me llames padre, mejor llámame abuelo.

—Viejo —responde Hak.

—¡Abuelo!

—¡Si le digo viejo es porque es un viejo!

—¡¿Qué dijiste, mocoso malcriado?!

—¡Viejo!

Y todos en el castillo sonríen al escuchar a nieto y abuelo corretearse por pasillos y escaleras. Sonríen porque la vida vuelve de nuevo al enorme edificio y, sobre todo, al viejo general.

El tiempo pasa, Hak crece, se hace amigo de los príncipes (además —nota Mundok— que empieza a verse en sus ojos las líneas de un amor puro hacia la princesa que —teme— lo termine lastimando), gana una reputación, un apodo —la «Bestia del Trueno» le llaman— y el llamado del rey para convertirse en la sombra de la princesa.

Hak tiene quince años y refunfuña que no le gustan ni los nobles ni los príncipes, que morirá de aburrimiento cuando lo llamen al castillo, que no desea ser general, que prefiere quedarse a cuidar a su hermanito —porque el destino puso a Hak frente a Tae-Yeon, al que él y Mundok amaron desde el primer instante—. Mundok, por su parte, le sugiere que olvide a la princesa, que se enamore de alguna muchacha buena de la tribu y que acepte el rango de general (que ya es grande, que debe empezar a sentar cabeza). Y aunque confía en él, no puede evitar temer. No quiere que Hak tenga el mismo destino que Seung.

Pero Hak es Hak, razona. Y Seung ya descansa en la tierra a la espera de su padre.

Lo ve marcharse al castillo y siente que una parte de él se ha ido.

 _Volverá_ , se dice.

—*—

En efecto, Hak vuelve. Vuelve pero solo para decir adiós.

—Siempre quise decirle algo, viejo —le dice Hak mientras le sirve otra copa de licor la noche de su despedida.

—Abuelo —le corrige—. ¿Qué cosa?  
—Mi padre seguramente tenía su edad y decía que era demasiado viejo como para llamarlo _papá_ , así que me instó a llamarlo _viejo_.

»Pero él se fue, y yo me quedé solo hasta que me rescató. No puedo recordar su cara, pero sí la suya, ¿sabe?

»Lo considero un padre, _viejo_. Muy pocas personas pueden presumir que recuerdan el día que conocieron a sus padres, y yo me encuentro entre ellas. Gracias. Gracias por todo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Aclαrαciones:

• "Siempre tiene que haber un Son en Fūga" "Siempre tiene que haber un Stark en Invernalia" ¿Lo pillan? _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_ me comió el cerebro.

• ¿Se acuerdan del patinador coreano de _Yuri! on Ice_ Seung-Gil Lee? Le pedí prestado su nombre.

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: ¡HELL YEAH, VOLVÍ AL FANDOM!

Ok, no.

Esta historia la llevo pensando desde hace como un año, cuando recordé _Ángeles & Demonios_, de Dan Brown, específicamente la escena donde Vittoria conoce a su padre. De hecho la frase del resumen la saqué directamente de ahí. Quería publicarlo para el día del padre, pero antes quería actualizarme con el manga para tratar de meter la pata lo menos posible.

Siempre pensé que resultaba bastante raro que Mundok no tuviera hijos o nietos propios, así que decidí crearle uno y matarlo lo más rápidamente posible (?).

Por otro lado, Mundok me puede. Quiero diez nonos así, por Dios. De verdad que tiene que tener el corazón de condominio para adoptar a dos pequeños y hacerse cargo de ellos. Pienso que, de alguna forma, aunque no estén emparentados por sangre, Hak heredó ese gran corazón. Esas cosas tienen que ver con la educación y no con la sangre.

No leí tantas teorías sobre el origen de Hak, pero recuerdo vagamente un fic donde él y Soo-Won eran hermanos de padre, y también algunas cositas salieron cuando apareció Voldo (porque, wow, re se parece a Hak). Mi intención solo es aportar una historia sencilla que retrate un poquito a nieto y abuelo.

Hak cuando habla es formal (grasia ami por explicarme j3j3), así que decidí que tenía que tener una edad apropiada como para recordar cuando lo adoptaron pero lo suficientemente joven como para ser educado.

¡Epa! Antes de que me olvide: acá abajo (Argentina, Paraguay, Uruguay) les decimos "viejo/vieja" a nuestros papás independientemente de su edad.

En fin. Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Jajohecha pevẽ!

26 de junio de 2018.


End file.
